shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Africa King
The Africa King is a 1994 American animated epic musical film produced by Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios and released by Michael Shires Pictures. Plot The film starts as A Bunch of Animals father around to see the new Tiger Prince That will be Training to be a King, but Scary Kahn, Masa Kahn’s Brother is jealous of Shere Khan. One day, Shere and Masa Khan wake up early to here Zambia the Egret’s Daily Reports, But when he tells Masa that there are hyenas in the area, He tells His Son to go play with the other cubs. After he goes back to the den, He tells Scary Khan about his excitement, then goes to the area where the other tigers are. He bumps into a stubborn female cub named Venasta who is new in the ambush. He also tells his friend, Sanya about an exciting place, but Zambia has to go with them. Shere Khan Sings Zambia a song in order to ditch him, then run off to the Badlands. Then He And Sanya try to explore the place, but then three hyenas Named Stella, Berlioz, and Eddy are summoned. The hyenas invite The Two Cubs and The Egret To dinner by singing them a song, but they escape, but they later catch them, until Masa Khan stops them. After Masa Khan takes Shere Khan, Sanya, and Zambia home, He has a discussion with Scary Khan, alongside Venasta, Who is Training to be an evil lion like him. Scary and Masa argue in song, then when The King leaves, He tells Venasta and The Hyenas the plan to kill Masa Khan. The next day, A bunch of gazelles run over their own king and Scary Khan forces Shere Khan to run away. Shere Khan is now stranded, and has to sleep in the blazing sun, and even get surrounded by Vultures with Ostrich Heads. But then The Vultures get attacked by Tyke the Bushbaby and Pulser the Boar. Pulser wants to keep Shere Khan, But Tyke is scared of tigers. Then They teach The Cub their ways in life before he grows up. Meanwhile, The Tigresses have a meeting in the bottom den about what they’re going to do about Scary Khan. Sabrina Khan says that they should play dead, but Sasha Khan said that Scary Khan would be disrespectful to funerals, then they decide they should go on strike. While they are on strike, Sanya would leave Ambush Rock to get help, but must sneak quietly while Scary Khan is sleeping. When Sanya leaves, Zambia gets caught at Ambush Rock at night, so Scary Khan got locked into a cage for Punishment. Meanwhile, Shere Khan gets a nightmare about His Dad’s death, and sleeps on the top of the jungle, and his fur goes flying and Reggie discovers he’s alive the next morning. Then Tyke and Pulser are singing their morning song, when it gets interrupted by roaring that came from Sanya. Shere Khan came to the Rescue until he realized that it was his childhood friend. They spend a little time together until Sanya asks Shere Khan to return, but He says no. Suddenly, the ghost of Masa Khan appears and tells his son that he forgotten his destiny. Cast *Mike Myers as Shere Khan **E.G. Daily as Young Shere Khan *Cameron Diaz as Sanya **Tara Strong as Young Sanya **Laura Williams as Young Sanya’s Singing Voice *Hugh Laurie as Zambia **Jeff Bennett as Zambia’s Singing Voice *Michael Palin as Scary Khan *Pat Carroll as Venasta **Katherine Dillon as Young Venasta *Samuel L. Jackson as Masa Khan *Paige O'Hara as Sasha Khan *Jeff Daniels as Reggie *Michelle Pfeiffer as Stella *Steve Buscemi as Berlioz *Jesse Corti as Eddy *Vic Reeves as Tyke *Bob Mortimer as Pulser *Angela Lansbury as Sabrina Khan *Frank Welker as Hyenas Songs #The Surprises in Life - Debbie Morris and Lebo M. #Ready to Rule - Young Shere Kahn, Young Sanya, Zambia, and Animals #Chow Down - Stella, Berlioz, and Eddy #Tigers Over All - Scary Khan, Young Venasta, and Masa Khan #Forget All About It - Tyke, Pulser, and Shere Khan (Both Young and Adult) #Reunited and In Love - Shere Khan and Sanya #He Lives In All - Reggie #Tigers Over All (Reprise) - Scary Khan, Venasta, Stella, Berlioz, and Eddy #The Surprises in Life (Reprise) - Chorus Popularity The movie was so popular, that it got a Marionette Show that opened in 1995. It featured a different voice cast, with the exceptions for Katherine Dillon and Jesse Corti, while the marionettes were operated by the stage crew. In 1998, it got a sequel called The Africa King 2: Shere Khan’s Reign that introduced New Characters such as The Two Children named Sara Khan and Lai Khan. Other new characters included Venasta’s Three Children, Nucas, Zita, and Kody, which Kody would fall in love with Sara Khan. Reggie also has an apprentice named Mafia. In 2003, there was a game released called Shere Khan’s Mighty Adventure, Which has the Events of The 2 Movies combined. There were three bosses in the game, which were The 3 Hyenas, Scary Khan, and Venasta. There was also a World in a Shires Game Called Fighting for Kindness Called “Ambushlands”, Which was the first media to have Michael Gough and Holly Fields Voice Shere Khan and Sanya, While James Horan Voiced Scary Khan, Tress MacNielle Voiced Stella, Jodi Benson Voiced Sasha Khan, And Anne Fields Voiced Sabrina Khan, But Venasta, Tyke, Pulser, Berlioz, and Eddy were still Voiced by their voices in the films. In 2015, A Midquel to the Movie focused on Lai Khan called The Africa King 2 1/2 which is how he assembled his team called The Africa Guard with Flora the Cheetah. Bongo the Skunk, Who has been adopted by Tyke and Pulser, Zambia’s Grandson, Oto and Bennett The Rhino, later joined by Jeannie the Nice Hyena in Season 2, despite Her not being in The Africa King 2. Most of the cast are replaced except for Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer. However, despite most of the original cast unavailable, Lacey Chabert Voiced Sara Lhan Again. But Steve Little and Nolan North reprised their roles as Oto and Bennett. A live action remake came out in 2019. They used CGI modeling to Make the African Tigers blend into the surroundings. Most of the cast members are new except for Samuel L. Jackson (Masa Khan) and Steve Buscemi (Berlioz) were replaced. Trivia *Even Tho Tigers aren’t in African territory, they used tigers in the film to not be a complete Lion King Ripoff. *Adult Venasta sounds like Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Category:The Africa King Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires films Category:PG-rated films Category:Shires Renaissance Category:1994 films